


Brownies

by hit_the_books



Series: SPN Kink Bingo [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brownies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drug Use, F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, Lowered inhibitions, M/M, Multi, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Who brings pot brownies to a bake sale? Sam has no idea, but he's enjoying himself anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for[SPN Kink Bingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/). Square filled: SamJessBrady.

Was it at all possible that there was pot in the brownies Jess had picked up at the bake sale raising money for a local animal shelter? Could it be that while Sam had been distracted by a pen filled with abandoned puppies, Jess had purchased cuboid nuggets of goodness, gooey with chocolate and hosting the potential for more than a sugar high? The hours following the bake sale said yes.

“Mmmm, Sam, tha’ feels good,” Brady said, voice blurred. Sam’s long fingers stroked through his friend’s short dark hair as Jess hugged Sam from the front and Brady hugged Jess from behind, the three of them curled up on the living room floor of Jess and Sam’s apartment. Jess’s collection of pillows made it all extra comfy. The semester had only started the previous week and there they were, stoned off their asses.

Jess blew soft breath over Sam’s neck and nuzzled closer, pert breasts brushing up against Sam’s t-shirt and chest. She removed her bra not long after the brownies’ effects had started to be felt and now only Jess’s sheer green camisole covered her torso. Groaning a little from the movement, Sam scooted closer to Jess and then massaged Brady’s hair a little deeper.

Tilting Jess’s head just so, Sam softly kissed his girlfriend. It was Jess who made the kiss more, tongue teasing inside of Sam’s mouth, tasting of chocolate and promises. Pulling away from the kiss, Jess twisted in Sam’s arms, turning away from him a little and gently kissed Brady.

“Now you two,” Jess purred, drawing Brady over herself. Sam’s hand slipped away from Brady’s head as his friend leaned over Jess, angling his face down to Sam.

“Okay,” Sam murmured, voice thick. Taking the step from stroking Brady’s hair to kissing his friend seemed perfectly fine, so Sam lifted himself up a little and met Brady’s slightly parted lips. The two of them kissed, Sam experimentally flicking his tongue into Brady’s mouth. He was pleasantly surprised when Brady met his tongue with his own.

The brownies hadn’t made the three of them horny, the gooey chocolate centers had merely stripped away the inhibitions that had previously kept all of this from happening.

Beneath Brady and Sam, Jess shifted up and her mouth stole Sam’s, then Brady’s, then Sam’s again. They exchanged kisses and cuddled, Sam and Brady noticeably hard, but no one wanted to do more than to feel close, wanted and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).


End file.
